The Female WereWolf
by NightOxOWatcher
Summary: A story set after Breaking Dawn. All from Leah's POV. The revenge...Getting over past love and finding a new one..running for your life and fighting for it with the ones you love. Story way better than summary!
1. Revenge

**Disclaimer: All Characters from the Twilight Books belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

THis is my first Twilight Fan Fic. I hope you like it. Please R&R!

Leah

Chapter one.

I can hear the sound of my breath. It's the loudest sound through the forest, aside from the smash of my paws as they hit the ground. I look up, my wolf eyes scanning the skies. A loud howl sounds through the forest, followed by a shout in my mind_. " Sam has news" _Jacob's mind voice. Digging my feet into the ground I shoot forward. Soon another pair of paws can be heard along side me. I look through the corner of my eyes. Seth. Ugh it still bothers me to see him suffer this fate. A growl rips through my mouth as I pick up the pace, racing him there. I thrash through the forest, branches whipping my body. My cuts heal quickly. Suddenly I leap through a circle of trees and into the clearing. I skid landing next to Jacob. The mood is tense. The others are trying to disguise their thoughts. "_What?"_ I ask impatiently No one answers. Mere moments later Seth rushes through the trees. Sam mentally clears his throat.

"_When we were scouting today we saw another vampire" _He says

" _other than the Cullens then?"_ I ask

Sam nods then continued _" It was a loner, dark hair, female" _he said " _The Cullens didn't know her when Seth asked"_ he finished looking at me anxiously.

"_What??"_ I asked feeling incredibly frustrated.

" _It was that vampire…the one that almost killed you"_ Sam said warily watching my face.

My thoughts flew back to the night a few months ago. I was wondering through the mountains in my wolf form thinking of Sam and feeling sorry for my self, I loath to feel that way. I remember a pale figure flash from the tree's carrying a body. I had attacked. The female vampire spun on me crushing me. I only escaped by ripping of her arm and running. I had vowed to get her again.

"_Excellent"_ I said

" _Your not doing this alone Leah"_ Jacobs alpha voice sounded in my head.

Damn! It was a plus to be away from the agony of Sam, but Jacob can be so annoying. Another loved up pup my thoughts drifted to him and Renesme .

Seth looked uncomfortable at my thoughts. I quickly changed them to the matter at hand.

"_how long ago?"_ I asked.

" _Half an hour"_ Quil said

" _OK, my pack will take the perimeter"_ Sam said

" _We'll go after the Vamp"_ Jacob growled

The others in Sam's pack whined at the thought of missing out on the action.

My mind relished the thought.

"_Lets go"_ Was all I heard Jacob say as a growl ripped from my throat and I ran toward revenge.


	2. The Fight

**Disclaimer: All the characters form Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer. **

Heres chapter 2, i hope you like it

* * *

Chapter 2: The Fight

As we ran speeding through the forests and dodging trees I felt Jacob's thoughts drift to Nessie. _"She'll be fine_" I sent, he just gave a rough bark in reply and ran faster. I gave an excited yelp as I caught the sent. _"Be carful"_ Jacob sent to me and the rest of the pack. We growled in return, I'm sure I saw his snout pick up in a grin.

I burst through a group of trees and skidded into a clearing. The sent was strong here. My eyes flickered around searching for her as the others joined me in the clearing. A growl ripped through the clearing as a pale figure with a shock of dark hair skidded into the clearing. Her eyes focused on me and a terrible smile filled her face, showing her fangs.

I soon realised that we were all growling. The vampire's eyes flashed as she dipped into a crouch.

"_She's __mine" _I said

"_No fair"_ Seth replied jokingly. I looked at Jacob and he nodded, I prepared to attack.

A feral growl ripped from my throat as I lunged at the vampire, she reached up to tear my arm as I feigned to the left. She swirled around to face me with startling speed. I lunged for her throat pretending to go for her arm. She pulled her arm back, expecting me to rip it off again. I laughed mentally as fear flashed through her eyes. She didn't have time to move as my teeth bit into her throat. My head filled with distaste at the flavour. My ears rang with her terrible scream. With one last terrible bite I ripped her head from her neck. As it landed it began to creep back to her body. Seth phased into human form and grabbed the body and its rouge head. He set about making a fire.

A howl of triumph filled the air as the rest of the pack congratulated me on the fight. Jacob hastily said we could go, all his thoughts on Nessie. Soon the others were thinking of their imprint-ies . Seth turned to me and phased back. _"Let's head home"_ he sent noticing my expression. He knew I hadn't gotten over the imprinting thing. He didn't mind that he hadn't imprinted yet. At least he knew he would one day I thought. _"Great, way to ruin my mood guys"_ I sent.

"_Race ya"_ I said as we speed off home.

We reached the back yard and phased into our human bodies. All our thoughts became our own. _"Peace" _I thought. Mum's head peered out of a window. "Hey kids! Welcome back I left you food on the table" she smiled. "Awesome" Seth replied as he raced towards the table. I hurried to match my pace to his before he wolfed down all the food.

After we had eaten I went off to my room.

As I lay on my bed my thoughts drifted to imprinting. I know I should try and distract my self from thinking about it, but I found it hard not to. "At least Sam doesn't hurt so much" I sighed to myself. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't hate Sam for imprinting on some one else. I was happy that he had someone. But I wanted to have some one. I thought back to the night I told Jacob that I wanted to go away for a while. Maybe its time for a trip I thought as I fell asleep.


	3. can i go?

**Disclaimer: All characters from the twilight saga belong to Stephanie meyer**

Here is the third chapter...i know they are all short but im working on making the next coming chapters longer.

Thanks to the person who reveiwed! If you like it (or dont) please Review :)

* * *

Chapter Three: Can I go?

I woke up to the sound of Seth pounding down the stairs. "God he has gotten loud" I mumbled dragging my self out of bed. I quickly got dressed and planned what I was going to say to Mum. I hoped she wouldn't get upset. Making a face at my self in the mirror I walked out the door and down to the kitchen.

"Morning Leah" Mum said

"Hey Mum": I replied sitting down to eat toast. "Mum, I have something important to ask you" I continued.

She turned to me warily "yes?"

I was about to continue when I caught the look on Seth's face. Huh he already knew what I was thinking, probably heard me think about it over the last few weeks.

"Well, you know how I have been saving up?" I asked as she nodded. "Well I have enough money now to go for a…trip" I continued, pausing to see her reaction.

She just nodded and kept cleaning the bench.

"Mum, as in I am going to go away for a while." I said. She turned to me and smiled.

"I know honey" she said "any plans on where?" she asked.

I was silent for a minute, surprised about what she said, Seth laughed.

"Well I was thinking maybe I would go to New York" I said.

"New York?" she asked surprised

"Yea, I'll only go for a few weeks" I said

"Are you sure you have enough money for this honey?" she asked me.

"Yes, trust me I have been saving for ages." I said

"Last question" she said. "What about the pack?"

"well I have mentioned it to Jacob so, I'll just have to tell him when" I said.

As if he knew we were talking about him a loud howl sounded from the forest.

"Speak of the Devil" Seth laughed and ran out the door. I gave mum a quick hug and ran out to already in the process of phasing. The fire ripped through my body as I changed and bended down on to four paws. Seth challenged me for a race with a quirk of his eyebrow. Growling I set off at a fast pace. _"Why do you even try Sethy boy? You know I'll win" _he just snorted in return and ran faster.

That night I was sitting with Jacob and Nessie at the beach. We had the night off, because Sam's pack was patrolling. Nessie was reading while I decided to ask Jacob.

"Do you remember how I said I wanted to go away?" I asked

"Yea?" Jacob said nodding.

"Well I was thinking of going soon" I told him, waiting to see his reaction.

He looked at me as if to say "why are you telling me?".

"Well I was letting you know….you being pack leader and all." I said

"Right, well I guess its fine, it's your own life go and live it" he said to me while he gazed at Nessie.

"Right well I guess I'll go" I said with a huge grin on my face. Yes! I'm going out to see the world I can forget about werewolves and imprinting and ….Sam.

Or so I thought.


	4. Off we go

I know the last chapter and this one have little action and personally i dont think that they are half as good as the first twol, but there will be action in the next chapter or two. That is a promise. Please hang in there. Thank you to all the people who have add me to their alerts and favourites. Please please review. i really want to know what you think.

**Disclaimer: All characters from the twilight saga belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 4: Off we go.

Chapter prologue:

_Through the dark I caught the glinting cold eyes of the killer. __A growl ripped from both our throats as we faced each other. His clothing murmured against his body as he prepared to leap at me. I dug my paws into the ground. "Its me or him" I thought._

OxO

"I can't believe I'm actually going!" I murmured excitedly to myself. We were in the airport and I was about to go through to the plane.

"Bye Seth" I said as I stepped forward and hugged him.

"Bye Mum" I said hugging her. I felt her tears wet my shirt.

"Mum its ok, I'll be back in a few weeks." I told her.

"Call me everyday ok?" she said through her tears.

Nodding I gave her one final hug and turned around to go to the plane.

"Bye Guys, I love you" I called over my shoulder, elated that I was finally leaving if only for a week or two. I would miss them, but I can't help and be happy that I don't have any responsibilities for the next few weeks.

I sat comfortably into my chair and looked out the window at the land passing bellow. Before long my thoughts drifted to my first transformation.

_I was standing in the forest__ fuming over Sam falling in love with Emily. At the time I didn't understand that it wasn't his fault. I was angry. I kept thinking of all the things he had said to me. I thought of the moment he met her. I could see it in his eyes as all thoughts of me left his mind and we replaced with Emily. I was angry at myself for hurting so much. The pain my heart felt when he told me. It was ripped apart. I was extremely angry at him for doing that to me. All of a sudden those thoughts pulled together and formed a burning inferno in my head. I panicked as it spread through my body. My sigh turned red, flames flickered in the corner of my eyes. I searing pain ripped through me as my body changed. It forced itself into another shape. My mind was suddenly filled with voiced. __**"Leah!, its ok Leah, we're here. Are you ok?"**__ they asked I was shocked to hear Sam's voice. __**"What's happening to me?"**__ I said _

I sighed thinking of how confused and scared I was. "At least changing doesn't hurt so much anymore" I reflected. My thoughts involuntarily turned to Sam. My heart's ache had begun to dull recently. It still hurt. I hurt worse when everyone else had imprinted. They were all in love and it was a relief to get away from it. It lessened the pain a great deal. I wiped my cheek, embarrassed to find that I was crying. I let my thoughts drift and I soon fell asleep.

When I got off the plane it was night time. After the long process of leaving the airport I managed to find a cab and fell in.

"Where to miss?" I gruff voice asked.

Looking down at my list mum had written I read out the name of the hotel.

"The Central city hotel" I said. The taxi driver looked at me in confusion. I got out the map and pointed out to him where it was.

"Oh a back packers" he said understanding. With that he drove off at a slow pace. "Sorry miss traffic jam" he said catching the tired look on my face. I just nodded and closed my eyes.

When we finally reached the backpackers I was half asleep. Dragging my bags up the stairs I went up to the desk.

"Name?" A woman behind the desk said.

"Leah Clearwater" I replied in a tired voice.

She looked at her books and wrote something next to what I thought was my name.

"Up two flights of stairs and on the left" she said in a bored voice handing me my keys.

"Don't stay out past 3 am, coz we wont let ya in till 7" she said turning back to the computer. I heard the sounds of laser guns from the speakers as I turned to the stairwell.

I woke to the sounds of horns blasting and shouts of people from across the street. Groaning I looked at the clock. 11 am. I struggled out of bed and walked over to the shower. I took my time washing myself as I was still waking up.

Stepping out of the shower I quickly got dressed and went over to check my mobile phone. Flipping it open I saw that I had 3 messages.

The first was from Mum.

Leah.

Call me when you get in.

Love you.

The second was from Seth

Hey do you know where my iPod is?

The third was also from Seth

Don't worry found it.

Sighing I dialled Mum's number. After three rings she answered.

"Hello? Leah?" She said.

"Hey Mum" I replied.

"How was your flight honey?" she asked.

"Ah….boring I fell asleep" I said

Laughing she asked me what I was doing today.

"I'm not sure yet, I think I'll just have a look around, you know soak in the city atmosphere" I replied.

"Don't get lost" was all she said.

"Oh yea, Mum can you tell Seth to stop asking stupid questions?" I asked.

I could here Seth laughing in the background as mum said goodbye.

"Love you too" I said hanging up.

I went down stairs and stopped at the desk to ask where the nearest place selling breakfast was. This time there was a guy sitting behind the desk looking bored. He had curly dark hair and a pale face. Not another pale one I thought sarcastically. His eyes lit up as I walked over. "What can I help you with?" he asked with an English accent smiling. Finding my self smiling back I asked him.

"Sure just down the road. It's called Arnie's" he said

"Thank you, see you later" I said.

"I hope so" he replied cheekily. I was surprised to find myself enjoying his attention.

I walked into the shop and looked around. The walls were painted a pale blue and the tables were made out of polished wood. Despite the name the place was actually very nice. I walked over to a table and sat down. A waitress came over and handed me a menu.

"Today's specials are French toast and bacon warps" she told me.

"Ah I think I'll just have some eggs and toast please."

"Would you like a drink with that?" she asked

"Glass of juice thanks" I said relaxing back in my chair. I found myself missing Seth's morning chatter. God the kid is to lovable for his own good.

The bell rang as someone walked in. I looked up and found myself smiling at the guy from the backpackers.

"Hey" he said coming over and sitting down.

"hi" I replied smiling back.

"Oh my names Tony by the way" he said grinning.

"I'm Leah" I said.

"Well my real name is Antonio, but I prefer tony" he said.

The waitress came over with my eggs and asked him for his order. He quickly ordered the same as me and she walked off.

"So where do you come from?" he asked.

"Have you ever been to forks?" I asked him.

"No but I've heard of it "

"Yea well I live in a place called La Push which is near there" I said. "How about you?" I asked.

"Well I come from England, which you might have guessed" he replied.

"Yea, but where in England?" I asked blushing.

"In the country side a few miles away from London." He said.

I suddenly remembered my eggs and started wolfing them down.

"So where are you off to today?" he asked me.

"No idea" I said, my mouth half full.

"Well then today I shall be your guide." He announced.

"Haven't you got work?" I asked pointing out the obvious.

"Nah, I was only helping this morning" he replied.

The waitress came back as Tony started telling me about the city.

He quickly ate and we set off.

" First stop, central park" he said.


	5. Moments

**Disclaimer: all the characters from Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Thanks to every one who has read this and added it to their favourites / alerts and who have reviewed. ITs really great to know that people like it. Thanks so much to all my reviews to :)**

Were wolf: chapter 5. Moments

We were standing in front of the hotel. My feet were aching and my legs were tired. We had been to what felt like a billion cafes, a thousand shops and caught way to many trains. Now we were standing at the steps. I glanced at my watch. 9:00 pm.

"Well you certainly kept me busy" I said laughing.

Smiling he lent forward. I felt his lips touch my ear as he whispered "I hope you can survive a week of this".

I laughed and was about to take a step back when I felt his hand cup my chin. I looked up. My eyes met his as our lips collided. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he kissed me sweetly. We pulled apart to breath.

"I'm sorry" he said.

"Why?" I asked even to me my voice sounded sad.

"We only met today and here I am kissing you."

"I don't mind, and after a day like today it's like I have always known you" I said. "Ok even to me that sounded corny, but that doesn't change the fact that it is true" I finished.

He laughed and lent forward to kiss me again.

"See you tomorrow, 10 am got it?" he asked. I nodded and turned and walked up the stairs and in to the hotel. A huge smile on my lips.

OxO

I unfolded my legs and placed down my book. Glancing at the clock I saw that it was twelve thirty. Time to go. I slipped out of the hotel aware that I had to be back by three. I needed to run. I ran towards central park at an inhuman speed. It is the only wilderness I can run in here. All normal people had work the next day so I was unlikely to be seen. The only other people out would probably be drunk. I figured I was safe.

I slipped in the park and quickly tied my clothing to my ankle. I let the fire rip through me. My body forced itself to change shape. I fell on to four paws. I suddenly noticed Seth's voice in my head.

"_Leah!"_

"_Hey Sethy boy what's up?_" I asked

"_Nothing much to be honest. No vamps lately __it's just patrolling. Every one here is so boring all they think about is imprinting or the person they imprinted on. It's making me sick" _he said mentally poking is tongue out in disgust.

"_You'll understand when you imprint Seth…oh sorry Leah_" Jacob's mind voice said.

I growled mentally and pushed my feet in to the ground springing into a run. I felt the wind rip through my coat as I dodged trees and felt elated with the freedom of running.

The others didn't think as they let their minds fall into their runs. I looked up at the sky noticing the coming roundness of the moon.

"_Well guys I better get back, hotel closes at 3" _I said.

"_Cya"_ they coursed.

I phased back into my human form. The pain was less turning back, than turning into the wolf form. Quickly dressing I started running back to the hotel. I slowed my pace as I reached the hotel's street. As I walked through the shadows left in the spaces between the lamp posts, I felt a pair of cool arms slip around my waist.

I panicked and was about to wrench myself free when I heard his voice.

"Hello" His English voice whispered in my ear.

"Hey" I replied a smile playing on my lips. "Were you waiting for me?" I asked.

"Maybe" he laughed turning me to face him.

I reached up to kiss him. When he pulled away he asked me where I went.

"I was walking through Central park" I replied as he raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing" he said shaking his head. "Just be careful, some scary people hang round there at night"

"I can take care of my self" I said annoyed.

He just smiled at me and let me go.

"We better get inside before they lock up, don't for get 10 am tomorrow" he said grinning.

OxO

I woke up when he knocked on the door.

"You ready yet??" he called.

Groaning I pulled myself off the bed, regretting my lack of sleep. I pulled my clothes on and opened the door

"Hello" he smiled.

"Good morning" I said taking his hand and walking down the stairs. "So where to today?" I asked him.

"Well I know another place for breakfast, and then I was thinking we could climb up some high buildings and go to the statue of liberty and…" he went on.

When we got outside we ran to find a bus stop. After boarding the bus he started telling me about the different places we passed. I smiled taking it all in, enjoying every word he said.

We got out at a small little café.

"This place has the best milkshakes" he told me.

"In the morning?" I asked thinking of ice-cream filled milkshakes.

"Its almost lunch time if you think about it" he told me.

We sat down and I picked up the menu.

"What do you suggest?" I asked.

"Well... the bacon surprise is good." He said taking my menu.

A waiter came over and asked us our orders.

"Two bacon surprises and some milshakes" Tony said.

I sat back and smiled watching his face. I took in his high cheek bones and the way his curly hair fell on his face, his lips tweaked up in what seemed an ever present smile. His green eyes gazed at me in return. I breathed in deeply taking in the smells around me. My heightened senses took in every tiny detail. I could smell the bacon sizzling in the back kitchen, the rosewater perfume on a woman a few tables away, the old vinyl from the booths. I focused my nose on him and took in his sent. It was like the smell of the ocean mixed with rain and a small hint of ice. His green eyes seemed to laugh as if he knew what I was doing.

"Here is your order" the waiter said smiling at us. I took my fork and wedged a piece of bacon on it.

When we finished breakfast we bordered another bus.

"So where are we going first?" I asked.

"Um…I was thinking that we could go to one of the Museums" he said.

When we got to the "American Museum of Natural History" we got off.

"This could be interesting" I said walking in. Tony walked over to the desk and paid the fee. Taking my hand he led me over to the displays.

"So you ever been interested in this stuff?" he asked me.

"Well I haven't really been to many museums I have been otherwise… occupied" I told him.

"how so?" he asked.

"Oh nothing don't worry" I replied.

"Well okay if this doesn't catch your fancy, what is it you want to spend your life doing?" he asked me.

I thought about it as we passed the next few displays.

"I'm really not sure what I want to do. I came travelling so I could find something that I would want to spend the rest of my life doing, so we'll see what happens" I told him.

"That's interesting" he smiled at me.

When it was lunch we decided to go to central park for a picnic. Sitting under one of the many trees we got out the sandwiches we brought and started eating.

"So what do you want to do with your life then Tony?" I asked him.

"Live it" was all he said then leaned over and caught me in an unexpected kiss.

The week passed like a blur. Moments were bright in my mind; they were mainly of the kisses we shared. Other moments were hazy. I was enjoying myself so much. I thought most of that was because of Tony. I really had come to get closer to him. It was a shock when I realised that Sam had left my mind and my heart didn't hurt. It felt like it would burst instead.

I was standing in my room getting ready for the dance Tony was taking me to tonight. The owners of the backpackers had gotten invites to a "ball" of sorts and had given them to Tony. I walked over to my bags and pulled out my dress that I had brought during the pass week. It was a rich black with breads sewn on around the bodice. The skirt was full length and made of a smooth material. I twirled in the mirror, confident in my high heel shoes.

I opened the door as I heard Tony walking towards it. He gasped when he saw me.

"You look…look…what I was saying again?" he said before pulling me into a tight embrace. He lips were hard against me, causing me to catch my breath.

"You look so good. I could almost eat you" he whispered jokingly in my ear. For some reason I felt like shivering. I suppose it reminded me of Vampires. Taking his hand I commented on how good he looked in a tux.

"Well I'm glad you like it, so ready then?" he asked.

"Definitely" I replied as he lead me down the stairs and out the door. We slipped in to a taxi and Tony told the driver the address. As we drove I was thinking about how lucky I was to meet such a man in only one day of being here and then getting to be with him for the whole week. A small voice in the back of my head tried to tell me that he could turn out to be bad. I ignored it and leaned over to kiss him.

* * *

Ok i know i promised action but it will most definately be in the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think i want to know whats wrong with it or what u liked best NightOxOWatcher .


	6. The Moon's deadly sin

Disclaimer: All of the characters from the Twilight Saga belong to Stephanie Meyer.

THanks again to the reviewers, I hope you like this chapter :)

* * *

Chapter 6: The Moon's deadly Sin.

We arrived at a large looking house.

"It must be really expensive to live in a city" I murmured to Tony.

"Well these people are pretty rich" he said looking at the carving on the door as we waited for it to open.

The door swung open and a man in a sleek black suit opened the door.

"Hello Miss, Sir" He said gesturing for us to enter. We didn't have any coats as the weather was warm. We followed the hall way to we came to a large room set up for dancing. The was another room with a table set with so many dazzling dishes it was had to look at them.

"This way Ma'am" the man from the door said guiding us to a chair in the table room. I gazed around at all the beautiful dresses people we dressed in. From they way they looked I figured the money spent on it could have fed a whole family for a year. It took me a moment to realise Tony was holding out the chair for me to sit on. Blushing I quickly sat down. Across the table I saw people giving me looks of disdain causing me to blush further. I realised how out of place I felt among all these expensively dressed people compared to the kitchen at home cramped with the size of the other werewolves.

Tony leaned over and whispered in my ear "Don't worry, your beautiful, it doesn't matter what they think"

I smiled and nodded and turned to face him.

"So have you been to one of these before?" I asked him.

"Yea, but not here, in England" He told me.

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Well you see, I don't really need to work I'm, sort of…well rich." He said nervously looking at my face. I laughed.

"Why are you so unhappy about that?"

"Oh, well I thought you wouldn't... never mind" he said taking his turn to blush.

"So it that why you never work?" I asked.

"No, I kind of own the backpackers so I don't need to do anything" he said.

"Now it makes sense why you're never working" I laughed.

Soon after a group of men came out of a side door carrying shinning dishes with expertly done food on them. Placing them in front of us they turned and walked back out the door. I raised an eyebrow at Tony. He made a face back at me and picked up his fork.

XoX

After the dinner we were instructed by what I now assumed were butlers to go out into the dancing room. A couple walked out into the middle of the floor. The women had a sparkling blood red dress, while the man was in a simple black suit. Tony whispered into my ear that they were the owners of this house, which made them the hosts. After they began to dance other couple joined. Tony extended his arm to me smirking. I took it making a face back at him. Suddenly I realized how nervous I was. I had never danced like this. As if he could see it on my face he whispered in my ear.

"Don't worry, its all in the leading"

He then pulled me close to him and we spun gracefully out on to the floor. We weaved between the many dancing couples in an intricate dance. I surprised myself with the grace I danced with.

"Wait to the guys back at home hear about this" I said laughing. We stopped for a break and we walked over to a window.

"Thank you" I said to Tony.

"What for?"

"For showing me such a wonderful city" I said smiling.

"Well then thank you" he said smirking.

"For what?" I asked.

"This" he said and leaned forward catching me in a deep and passionate kiss. The sounds of the ball room melted behind us and we entered our own world.

"I think I'm falling in love with you" He said laughing.

"I think I am to" I said suddenly shy. He kissed me lightly on the lips, smiled and then we headed back out to the floor.

I looked over at the grand clock and was surprised to find that it was already 11 o'clock I walked back over to Antonio, who was standing by the window gazing at the moon which had almost risen.

"Hey" I said softly causing him to turn.

"Hey" he said smiling, his face sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Don't worry; is it ok if we leave now?" He asked his eyes flickering to the moon.

"Um, Sure I don't mind" I said worrying about him.

I followed him as he walked quickly to the door. As he rushed out side and hailed a taxi the butler yelled out a goodbye to us and hoped we had enjoyed ourselves. Tony continued to glances up nervously at the moon.

"What's wrong Tony?" I asked stepping over to the taxi. He looked at me with real fear in his eyes. "Tony?" I said quietly. He put two hands on my waist and pulled me in to a quick but urgent kiss.

"I will explain it to you I promise" he said as I stepped into the taxi. "I'll meet you back at the hotel" he said glancing around him. I felt like a fool, when it hit me that he wasn't coming back with me. Real fear gripped my stomach. Something was more than wrong. I made to get out of the Taxi but Tony signalled to the driver to go. I saw his running figure turn around the edge of the street.

"Sir, please stop" I said to the driver.

"I'm sorry miss but he said I can" the driver answered. I sighed in frustration and sat back in my seat trying to figure out what was going on. Had he seen some one? Some one after his money? That was the best my mind could come up with. When I reached the hotel I ran up the stairs to my room and quickly changed. I needed to go for a run. I need to ask the others for help, or at least reassurance. It was strange because I had never realised how much I really needed them. I slipped out on to the street looking around hopefully for Tony, only the moon was there watching me.

OxO

I slipped in to central park and quickly phased in to wolf form not even feeling the burning pain.

"_Leah, what's wrong?"_ Jacob's mind voice asked worried, obviously picking up the worry in my mind.

I showed him the way Tony had reacted.

"_I'm sure its nothing and any way since when do you have a boyfriend?"_ He asked jokingly.

My tone was scathing. _"Jacob I'm not in the frigging mood for this, I'm seriously worried about him and you could be more help"_

"_Sorry_" he quickly apologised.

I sniffed, taking in the scents around me. I couldn't smell anything but ice. My heart froze as a blood curdling scream came from deeper within the park.

"_Jacob?"_ I asked suddenly worried.

"_Be carful, go have a look"_ he said.

I pushed my feet into the ground and shot off in to the trees. I weaved between them keeping my progress as quiet as I could. When the ice smell grew stronger I crept forward instead of ran. It worried me that no more screams could be heard.

I looked around a thick tree and saw a hunched figure illuminated in the moonlight. It glinted of the creatures ice flecked eyes. It poked its nose into the air and sniffed. I was shocked to see it shaped like a wolf's snout. Its whole body was covered in a thin fur and it wore ragged clothing. It turned its head in my direction. I stiffened and crouched lower. I was aware that the others had gone silent in my head but I knew they were still there. It took a step over towards my direction when a loud groan came from under a tree in the clearing. The tree was bent on an angle. I realised with a shock that the body had been thrown into it. The creature walked back to the body and picked it up in its huge clawed hands. I saw that the human was female. The creature threw back its head and howled at the moon.

"_Child of the moon"_ Jacob said in a shocked voice.

I stiffened. _"A real werewolf?" _I didn't hear his reply because my feral growl had filled the air. The werewolf bent to bite the woman's arm as I launched myself into the air and scraped the wolf's side. It howled in pain, dropping the woman and turning its feral gaze on me. I dodged to the side as it swiped at me. I grunted and launched its body at me I lunged forward biting into its throat before the rest of it hit me. It howled as it struggled to breathe. I pulled away and backed up a few steps as it fell to the ground. Its body started to convulse. I watched as it struggled and writhed in pain. It let out a howl as its limbs struggled to suddenly changed shape. I watched horrified as it turned into a human. I froze in shock as I recognized who it was. NO!! My mind howled as I watched the silver blood come from his body and tears fell from my eyes.

* * *

Im going to update before monday hopefully so dont worry :P please review! i love knowing how im doing even if its bad i just want to know. thanks

NightOxOWatcher


	7. The blackness

Ok its not monday, but it took less time than i thought it would. I hope you like it, thank you for my reviews and all the people who added me to favourites and alerts, its awsome! Please review! im a bit worried about what you will think of this chapter so i really want to know what u think!

NightOxOWatcher

**Disclaimer: All characters from the Twilight saga belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Blackness

_I watched horrified as it turned into a human. I froze in shock as I recognized who it was. NO!! My mind howled as I watched the silver blood come from his body and tears fell from my eyes. _

I couldn't deal with the pain. Jacob kept trying to calm me but I couldn't listen. I phased and put my clothing on with automatic movements. Hardly aware of what I was doing I fell next to his body.

"I'm so sorry" I whispered in his ear. I was shocked to hear him reply. My heart stuttered in hope.

"Don't be" he gasped. "You…..sav… saved her from…… a monster….I…deserve to die."

"No!" I howled "I love you, you cant die, not because its my fault! I'll take you to hospital! Anything! Please" I said becoming frantic.

"Leah, love, you can't" he said. His silver blood shinned under the moon and I under stood. My heart was ripped again as his eyes began to close.

"Don't leave me" I cried.

"I love you, don't" he gasped, "don't….don't…blame yourself"

"I love you to" I said a tear dropping on his face. I brushed it away and pressed my lips to his for the last time. His lips moved against mine in a struggle to hold on to life. I felt his life being pulled away. The flame of his soul left his body; he died staring at the moon. The moon's deadly sin, taking his life from me.

"NO!!" I howled at the moon. Tears fell from my eyes and a black emptiness consumed me. He body began to fade from existence. I grabbed madly at it trying to keep it with me, to have something of him, my desperate attempt. He slipped from my grasp. I fell to the ground not aware of my surroundings any more.

I dreamed.

I dreamed of him pressed against me.

I dreamed of attacking the moon.

I dreamed of a dark figure's embrace.

I dreamed of terrible pain.

The pain was real. I was awake. I was in my hotel room. What was once a healing ache is now a guttural wound surrounded by emptiness. My heart was worse than in tatters. Tears fell from my eyes as I watched my memories in slow motion.

I waited for the blackness to return. It wouldn't come back. I lay unmoving on the bed. The sun came in from the window warming my back; I struggled to move away from the light wishing only for the cold. There was a knock at the door. I didn't move. The knock became louder and more insistent. I blocked it out and rolled over.

"Hello" a deep accented voice said from behind me. I rolled over in shock to find my door open and a man standing in front of me. My chest was wrenched in pain as I took in his features. The curly dark hair. The deep green eyes. His face stared back at me, but it was not him. An emotion I loathed to feel rose up in me I struggled to push it away. There was a pull from deep within me pulling me towards him. His soul gave of a light of the brightest shine. I felt as if I was drowning in his eyes. I realized what was happening. His face filled with shock as he looked at me. He shook his head as if to clear it.

"Are you okay?" he asked his eyes full of compassion. I nodded staying mute from shock.

"I found you in the park last night, there was a lot of noise. Are you hurt?" he asked. I shook my head, that's why I was in the hotel. I stared at him in wonder. How did this happen?

"I found your key in you pocket and brought you back…what happened?" he asked, I felt the tears well up in my eyes as I saw Tony die in my mind again.

"Who are you?" I said, my tears falling.

"I'm sorry, I'm Oliver"

"You're his brother" I said in a whisper. He looked at me.

"Yes, what exactly happened?" he asked his voice suddenly threatening.

"I can't" tears fell from my eyes. He pulled me to his chest. I stiffened, he felt too much like Tony, I wanted to pull away but against my will my body didn't move.

His face softened when he asked again,

"Please tell me" he said.

I took a deep breath and sat down.

"Tony, I loved him" I said, I was ready to tell him everything and it hurt to know why.

"We met when I first came here. Last night we were at a ball and he became suddenly panicked. We went outside and he ran, leaving me." I sobbed; Oliver nodded his eyes watching me. I changed the story to hide what I am.

"I followed him as quickly as I could and found him in central park" I said. Oliver nodded his eyes wary.

"He wasn't human when I found him. He was a werewolf." I said my voice lowering to a whisper. My eyes flickered over to him. He was watching me.

"What happened next?" he asked.

"A huge creature attacked him. He was killed" with those last words I broke down and cried uncontrollably.

"Leah, are you sure?"

"Yes, he died in my arms" Oliver watched me with wide eyes.

"I found you lying in that clearing alone. Where is his body?" he asked almost harshly as if not believing me.

"It dissolved" I said, no longer crying, my voice scarily calm.

"You know what he was." Oliver said, I reached over and touched his arm. It was cool. I discreetly sniffed as I prepared to speak; He had the faint whiff of ice. Just like Tony did.

"I know what you are to" I said my voice flat and emotionless, though inside I was shocked and horrified. His eyes widened in shock. He controlled his expression.

"I can't allow you to tell any one." He said with real menace in his eyes.

My heart pained at his expression.

"You cant kill me" I said

"Why?" he asked hesitant.

Even if he didn't know it yet, he would. He can't kill me because he loves me. My heart forced me to love him despite the pain I am in. I imprinted.

* * *

Ok so thats it! i hope you liked it. If you didnt please tell me! i want to know what you guys thought, Please PLease review!


	8. Questions

Thanks again to the reviewers :P I know im posting these up really quickly, and i know they are all kinda short :P well i have to much time on my hands i suppose :P well i hope you guys like this one, im finding these few chapters hard to write.

Any way enjoy: (Please please please review!! )

Disclaimer: All characters from the twilight Saga belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Chapter 8: Questions

"_I can't allow you to tell any one." He said with real menace in his eyes._

_My heart pained at his expression._

"_You cant kill me" I said _

"_Why?" he asked hesitant._

_Even if he didn't know it yet, he would. He can't kill me because he loves me. My heart forced me to love him despite the pain I am in. I had imprinted. _

I ignored his question. A thought occurred to me.

"Why are you here? For that matter why were you walking in central park last nigh?"

He sighed. "Well you know what I am, so you must have figured out that I wasn't human at the time. I was drawn to my brother. By the time I had changed back, he was dead" he said sadness had filled his voice. It pained me but I kept my mouth shut keeping the truth from him.

"What are you doing in America?" I asked.

"I was coming to meet the woman my brother fell in love with" he said. Pain lanced through my heart. I felt betrayal for myself, pain that I killed the man I loved and now I was imprinting on his brother. I hated myself.

He looked at me curiously despite having a sad expression.

"How is it that you could be so close to him without being killed when he was transformed?" Oliver asked.

I sighed. I couldn't keep it from him. Every fibre if me wanted to tell him despite the fact I didn't want to hurt him. I loved him already despite my pain. My heart was confused.

"Oliver" I said softly "I haven't told you the truth" I said.

"I know, but I didn't want to force you to say anything, I can see your hurt" he replied.

I wondered if he could feel the effects of an imprint.

"Well, I was there when he died. In the clearing." I said slowly watching his expression,

"I…I saw that he was about to attack a young woman" I said tears rimming my eyes. Oliver nodded placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I, I had to do something to save her" I whispered. Oliver looked at me with shocked eyes.

"You could have been killed Leah!" he said real concern in his eyes.

"I don't think so" I said quietly preparing myself to tell him.

"I'm not human, I'm a shape shifter" I said looking down afraid of his reaction.

I looked up to find him looking out the window.

"Well if I can be what I am, I don't see why you can't be real" he said to me.

I opened my mouth to tell him the horrible bit. The part were he would hate me.

"He was about to kill her, so I attacked. I killed him to save an innocent. I didn't know it was him. If I did I don't know if my reaction would have been the same. Its killing me to know what I did, I'm sorry I killed him" I said tears running down my face.

I felt his hand stiffen on my shoulder. Then I was pulled to his chest. I felt his tears in my hair as my own tears wet his shirt.

"Why don't you hate me?" I asked him surprised.

"You did it for a good reason. I know I'm talking about my brother. We have lived like this for hundreds of years and I knew one day, I hoped one day that there would be someone to stop us. I wish he wasn't dead, but creatures like us aren't meant to be alive" he said.

I pulled back from him.

"I can't believe you understand. I hate myself for it. I really loved him" I chocked out through my tears.

"Don't" he whispered. I looked up at him, suddenly embarrassed to find myself so close to him despite what my body felt. He shocked me by pulling me into a gentle kiss. I found myself returning it, causing it to go more deeply. I knew then that he felt it to. Despite how much we both felt like we were betraying Tony, we couldn't stop it. I found I didn't want to. In the distance a ghostly howl sounded.

* * *

So thats it please reivew i really want to know your thoughts! i dont want to be writting something u guys dont like!

NightOxOWatcher x


	9. It hurts to stay

**OK sorry, its been a while :P as you know real life gets to us all :) hopefully i can post up some more chapters in the next few weeks :) i hope you enjoy this one and please please please review!**

**Disclaimer: i dont own any of the characters from the Twilight saga!**

* * *

After a while he left. He got up and walked outside without saying good bye. I felt confused. I lay down again feeling slightly empty. Closing my eyes I fell into a dream of darkness.

Every step I took I couldn't see in front of me, but I heard a voice calling me to it. I kept moving forward. There was a sudden silvery light and a bone chilling howl. I jumped from the sound, causing myself to wake.

I looked over at my phone that was sitting on the bedside table. Flipping up the screen I saw messages that I had 10 messages.

I flicked past the latest few noticing they were from mum; I guessed that it would be varying messages of comfort. I wasn't feeling up to reading them. The last message was from yesterday afternoon.

**Tonight will be awesome **

**Love you**

**Tony. **

I snapped the phone shut and threw it on the floor. Pulling myself off the bed I started grabbing clothing and shoving it in my bags. I bent to pick up a pink shirt that Tony had got me. "I love NY" it said. Tears welled in my eyes as I shoved it in the bag. I had to stop thinking about him. It hurt too much.

As I was zipping up the bags some one barged through the door.

"Where are you going?" Oliver asked.

"Home" I said "what's it to you?"

"Don't leave" he said coming over to me.

"Why not? It hurts being _here_" I said. From the look he gave me I could tell he felt what I did. Sighing he turned to the window.

"If you're going to go somewhere come with me" he pleaded.

"I don't know you, I'm not going to make a stupid mistake by going some random place with you" I said quietly.

"You don't want to go home. I can see it. I'm not going to hurt you if you come with me and you can more than protect yourself huh?" he said.

I looked up into his eyes and I caved.

"Fine, suppose I do say yes, where are we going?" I asked

"Well just a small trip, then you can go home" he said "how about…France?"

"France?" I said staring at him.

"Why not?" he asked. Shaking my head I said "It's up to you, your paying" hoping that he would change his mind

"Fine, hundreds of years add the money up you know" he said. Damn. Part of me was disappointed another, larger part rejoiced.

"Well I better go get these tickets" he grinned. I was confused that he seemed to be over his brother's death already.

"Why aren't you…upset anymore?" I asked quietly.

"I am, I'm just hiding it. So it won't hurt you" he whispered. He walked over to the door. I followed him so I could lock it behind him. Suddenly he turned and kissed me deeply on the mouth. I pulled away surprised.

"What have you done to me?" he asked quietly.

"I…" I said as he turned and left my room. I was even more confused as I shut the door.

A while later I sat on my bed staring out the window. The bags were packed behind me, he had checked me out and now I was just waiting to leave. I wrapped my arms around myself and let out a sob as I allowed myself to think of him.

"Good bye Tony, I love you" I said as I got up and left the room.

Oliver was waiting down the stairs for me. He took my bags as I handed the key to the desk. I walked out to the taxi and got in. Oliver sat down a few moments later next to me.

"Air port" he said to the driver.

"Wont they notice he's gone?" I asked.

"I gave them a story, please can we forget about him for a little while?"

"I don't want to. But I will." _For you _I finished in my mind. I spent the rest of the drive in silence. I couldn't even make my self excited to be going to another country. Voices argued in my head.

"You only knew him for a few weeks" one said.

"Love can happen quickly" another argued.

"It wasn't true love" the first said.

"That doesn't matter" the other said.

"Move on, it's what he would have wanted" the first said.

"Shut up" I said. I must be finally going crazy.

We reached the air port. As I bored the plane two hours later I had vowed to myself to more on. Not to forget him but not to let his death rule my life.

"That was quick" a voice said in my mind.

"I told you to shut up" I said shaking my head. Oliver took my hand and led me to a seat.


	10. Complications Imprint

**Hey All! Thanks to everyone who has read this story so far and reviewed, Its so nice to know that you like it :) sorry i havent updated in a while....ok well tell me what you think of this chapter and any advice would be welcomed! plus i would love to hear ideas from you all ^_^ xx NightOxOWatcher**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight its story or any of its characters  
**

* * *

Chapter 10: Complications seem to imprint.

It was strange. I felt as if I was walking through water. There was deep pressure on top of me. Yet my feet felt incredibly light. My eyes may have been tricking me however because around me was a darkness slowly changing to grey. I found myself in a forest. It wasn't like the forests I was used to back at home. This one had dark trees that were thinner but closer together than normal. I pushed through the trees and saw a strangely beautiful woman walking towards me reminding me of the vampires. She wasn't pale and perfect like Rosalie. Her hair was thick and dark; her skin had a faintly silvery sheen. She walked towards me her green eyes taken filled up by her pupils. She stopped meters away from me, holding her arms open.

"Welcome to the family" she said as she launched herself at me. Before I woke up I noticed her skin rippling, changing shape.

"Are you okay" Oliver murmured into my ear. I opened my eyes into the darkness of the plane.

"Just a nightmare" I said. Oliver looked at me with compassionate eyes.

"There is something between us. A bond constantly drawing me to you" he said softly. I stiffened. I wasn't ready for this.

"Oliver, I know what it is. As a shape shifter…we imprint on the one who is meant to be our…our mate of sorts. Well that's…sort of what has happened" I said. Oliver was quiet for a moment. I looked at him nervously out the corner of my eye.

"Are you saying fate has chosen me for you?" He said, his eyes had gone hard. "That if you could you wouldn't love me" He hissed the words out.

"I..I Don't know but who is to say I don't love you? This isn't a curse, Jacob would call it a blessing" I said trying to gauge his reaction. He leaned in close to me, his nose brushing my cheek. I heard his mouth open and his breath caress my cheek.

"It is no curse to love you Leah, yet you are treating it as a curse to love me" He whispered. I closed my eyes and felt his presence move away from me. Opening them I saw him walking down the isle of the plane. Sighing I whispered, knowing he would still hear:

"Just give me time". My thoughts were on Tony as I said this. I saw his shoulders stiffen slightly, then a feeling of ice crept into my mind.

"Im not my brother" it hissed "I know your not ready to let him go, but we are nothing alike despite how we look. I love you already but he will turn as a curse for us if you do not.." The voice seemed to sigh and left my mind. Sleep enveloped me again.

When I woke, the plane was soon to land. Oliver was not in his seat. Drowsily I recalled the night before.

"What am I going to do?" I muttered to myself. I desperately wanted him, but he was right. I hadn't realised it, I was comparing him to his brother, keeping tony alive through him wasn't a good idea.

"You cant even last a few hours and you stuff up" The snide voice in my head said.

"Go away" I hissed, getting a strange look from a few other passengers near me. Sighing, I prepared for landing. Oliver slipped into the seat next to me. His eyes focused dead ahead, his posture stiff and hostile.

"Oliver?" I said, he didn't look at me, "I'm sorry, but stop expecting so much of me. We hardly know each other. Just try as I am ok?" I wasn't sure if I made sense, but I knew I wasn't going to feel bad because a death affected me. That was stupid, and I did love him, time to deal.

Oliver got up, still ignoring me. It took me a moment to realise we had landed. I hadn't even noticed. I hurriedly got up and followed him.

We stepped outside the air port. I felt his hand on my hip and his lips near my neck sending fire through my veins. He seemed to be in a better mood, I thought smiling.

"Welcome to Paris" He said.


	11. Finding What I have to lose

**Well here is the 11 chapter. I really hope you like it! In the next chapter i think i might have to finally add some action..all this romance might get old soon :P well enjoy and please review i want to know what you think! any idea or opinons are welcome! Thanks to everyone who has already reviewed for past chapters and thanks to Giant Green Crayon for helping me when i got stuck :)**

**Disclaimer: All things twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer... Im just borrowing Leah for the story :P**

* * *

Chapter 11. Finding what i have to lose.

We got into a taxi. I watched him as he spoke to the driver in French. I suppose I shouldn't have been surprised that he knew another language.

"Oliver?" I said slowly.

"mm?" he asked.

"What country did you originally come from?"'

"Well I was told somewhere in England. However my parents live in France." He said.

"Are they English too then?" I asked suddenly curious. He hesitated.

"Well they aren't my real parents" He lowered his voice so only we could hear. "My…father was the one that turned me into…this. I hated him at first but now. Now they are my family."

"And Tony" I asked. He sighed.

"That was my fault. The first hour I had changed. I was mad, uncontrollable. I saw him walking and didn't think of him as my brother. But as food. He saw me but…But he didn't run it was like he held his arms out to me. I took my bite, before I could…devour him I was knocked away. Then I don't remember" He shook his head "I know I'm a monster, if that doesn't prove it then I don't know what would" he turned to the window lost in thought.

He hated himself I suddenly realized.

"You're not a monster" I said leaning forward, my mouth near his ear. "The wolf in you might be, but you aren't" I whispered fiercely my instincts of protection taking over.

"I'm a monster because why can't I tell you to run from me when I know I should?" he asked softly

"Because you know I wouldn't run…plus I can take you" I said and I turned his face to mine and kissed him. He chuckled.

"But you really should" he laughed and kissed me back.

The taxi finally stopped in front of a large manor.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"My…house" he said smiling at me.

"That's one big house" I muttered. He laughed.

As we reached the door it was swung open to reveal a beautiful woman. I stiffened. She looked exactly the same as the one in my dreams.

"You must be Leah" She said smiling "I'm Jane, Welcome" and she lifted her arms out to hug me, further reminding me of the dream.

"Hello" I said as warmly as I could, even though it sounded forced to my own ears. Behind Jane a tall man with dark hair and handsome features appeared.

"Hello Leah, I'm Christopher, Oliver told us so much about you" He smiled. I looked at Oliver out of the corner of my eye and I was surprised to see him blushing. Stifling my giggles I took his hand following Jane inside.

"Well we will have dinner soon, Oliver can show you to your room" She said and turned in a graceful movement and walked back outside. I raised my eyebrows at Oliver.

"All about me huh?" I said smirking

"Be quiet" he said smiling and we headed to the stairs. I was finding it easy to slip into the role of the joking girlfriend.

"This is your room" he said. Inside I relaxed. I hadn't realized how worried I was that we would be sharing.

"Its huge" I said thinking of my room back at home. I went over and sat on the bed relaxing into its softness. Oliver came and wrapped him arms around my waist kissing me along my neck. He moved up to my lips when a strong memory of Tony overcame me. We had been in my hotel room lying next to each other when he had kissed me just like Oliver was now. I couldn't fight it, I pushed Oliver away.

"I'm sorry" I said a tear slipping down my cheek.

"God Damn it Leah" he said standing back. "One minute you're kissing me and laughing, the next you're pushing me away. It's hard to live like that and before we can do anything together, you have to think about what it is you really want" he said angrily and stormed out of the room. I lay back on the pillow, thinking of the old Leah. She was strong and defiant and here I was acting meek and crying all the time. Angrily I stepped outside on the balcony and jumped off, phasing in mid air. I didn't care if his parents saw me or anyone else. I figured I was safe any way as I was jumping straight into trees. I ran tearing through branches. I couldn't hear any of the pack. Maybe they were asleep…time difference I mused. My thoughts flew to Oliver. I did want him, but he was so much like Tony that it hurt. What if I lose Oliver because I'm too afraid to let Tony go? I thought. Shaking them from my thoughts I ran back to the house. Suddenly….CRAP. I had jumped without thinking…I now had no clothing. I sat at the edge of the forest thinking about a plan of action. I calculated my chance of getting inside without being scene…they didn't seem so good now. They had probably figured out I wasn't in my room by now. I heard a low chuckle.

"Need something?" Oliver asked. I glared at him and growled. Patting me on the head he handed me some clothing. Taking it in my mouth I walked deeper into the forest to change.

"Thank you" I said grudgingly not looking at him.

"Leah" He said slowly. "I'm sorry about what I said, but I did mean every word"

"I know" I sighed. I couldn't think of anything else to say so I walked back to the house.

At dinner his mother spent most of the time chatting. She didn't seem to realize the tension gathering between me and Oliver.

"Thank you for the dinner" I said, I hadn't even realized what I had eaten, and my thoughts had been elsewhere. I stood up from the table and went up to my room saying I was tired. I lay on the bed, fully dressed. My true nature came through though. I had gone soft I decided. Standing up I made a quick, snap decision. I went straight to his room and knocked on the door.

He opened looking sleepy.

"Yes?" he asked. Letting the strong side of me take over I pushed myself into his room. He looked surprised.

"I know what I want" I said. He raised an eyebrow. "I'm not letting Tony go" I said.

"Oh really?" He said softly.

"But he isn't taking over. This is me. I haven't been myself for a while" I said.

"You know you're not making sense" he said. I stepped up to him, my face practically inches away from him. He tensed not knowing what to expect. The tension in the room sparked and I leaned forward breaking the silence and kissed him harder than I had before.

"I'm not letting you go, now I've found you" I said ignoring how lame it sounded. Before I could say anything else he pulled me towards him again and kissed me. I pushed the door shut behind me. We moved to the bed his hands forcing me against the mattress. In between kisses he kept murmuring how much he loved me. In that moment any thoughts of Sam or Tony flew from my mind forever. Oliver became my world.

* * *

**Thats it. I hoped you liked it! Please review! *bribes with cookies* and just might i add the more review the more motivation = a new chapter quicker! lol xx NightOxOWatcher**


	12. The moon really doesnt like me

**OK i was busy this arvo lol** **here is the next chapter. I will most probably update tomorrow too. Know i dont know how you all spell mum but that is how its being spelt here...i hope you like it and please please review. and thank you to: Bella Cullen 1, HZL, arcdemon12, Sailor alpha tomboy, Nikki Cerda, Someonewayoverhyper, darinmeg, addicted book lover, ari11990, pearl angel 16, XxGiantGreenCrayonxX, Mrs Cullen - Potter and Crystal -Darkness-331, for all the reviews i have gotten from each of you across the time i have been writting this. It means to much to here what you think :)**

**Disclaimer: All things twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.  
**

* * *

Chapter 12. The Moon really doesnt like me.

"Why didn't you let the real Leah out earlier" He said jokingly into my ear as I woke up.

I had thought about it and it took me a while to realize that I was acting like a push over because of the grief. Despite the fact I'm sad I realize that's not who I am and I liked being the badass I acted like before. Oliver didn't understand really but I knew he was trying to.

I rolled closer to him and he wrapped his arms around me. I kissed him and feeling playful I pulled the pillow from under his head while he was distracted and whacked him with it.

"Oh you really should have done that" He said grabbing the other pillow and whacked me back. I jumped off the bed and threw my pillow at him. He grabbed it to hard and it popped, causing feathers to explode around the room. I lost sight of him as the feathers rained down on us. Without me seeing he had moved inhumanly fast across the room and caught me by surprise wrapping his arms around me again.

"Got ya" he laughed. We heard a knock at the door. Laughing I untangled myself from Oliver's arms and grabbed my clothing walking into his bathroom. From the bathroom I heard him pull on some shorts then open the door.

"Oh hey mum" he said.

"Morning Oliver. I went to go and see Leah but she wasn't in her room…" Jane said.

"Oh yea, she's in the bathroom at the moment" he said. I could imagine the faint blush on his face. Despite being a hundred years old...it's still awkward to talk to your mum about… that.

"Just tell her to come find me then" Jane said, closing the door. I walked out of the bathroom.

"Your mum seems really nice" I said.

"Yea I suppose." He said.

"Oliver…did you tell her about how Tony died?" I asked

"Yea…but it's not the truth…see I said that a pack of were wolves killed him in a fight. As much as I hate lying…well if they knew the truth they would want to kill you." He said with a worried expression on his face.

"Do they know that I know about them?" I said

"Yes, that's why they haven't minded about showing you their supper speed" he said grinning.

"Did…did you tell them about me and Tony?" I asked. An angry expression passed across his face briefly.

"No I didn't. I didn't say what you are either. Just that" he paused looking at me in the eye, "Just that I love you" he finished. I took me a moment to realize what he had said. With a huge smile I went over to him and kissed him.

"And I love you" I said, "I'm going to go get changed into fresh clothes ok?"

"Sure don't for get to find my mum alright?" he asked.

"Sure" we kissed again and I left the room.

Later I was walking down a hall my feet sinking into the plush carpet trying to find Jane. I passed a door leading into what seemed to be a library. It might I add was huge, like everything in this place. I slipped in meaning just to have a quick look at the selection. Later on I looked at my watch…oops I thought. I hurriedly put the book back on the shelf mentally taking down its name and went to leave the library when Jane appeared right in front of me.

"Here you are" She smiled. Thought werewolves don't have fangs they have pretty sharp looking teeth when you actually take notice.

"Sorry…I got distracted" I said grinning to hide how nervous I suddenly felt.

"Don't worry, I was just wanted to get to know the girl who so enchants my son" She said, making me blush. "Let's go to the lounge" she continued spinning around. I followed her into a large room with comfortable couches.

"So how did you meet Oliver?" she asked.

"Well I was staying in New York and I met you other son…Tony" I looked up at her catching a brief look of sadness cross her face. "He was so nice, I had never been to New York and he just offered to take me around the city" I said smiling at the memory.

"Tony was always a wonderful person" she said tears in her eye.

"Though I only knew him for a week or two I became really close with him. The night he...died" I paused unsure if Jane wanted me to continue; she caught my look and waved at me to go on. "Well I went to look for him and standing over him was Oliver. I broke down and he was there for me. We helped each other through it. I miss Tony so much you can't imagine" I finished. I hadn't realized how much emotion I had shown. I'd been doing that a lot lately. Jane put a hand on my arm. I leaned back into the chair.

"I'm glad that if it had to be someone with them that it was you" she said quietly, "Any way, tomorrow I was thinking we could go shopping? Just us girls" she said changing the subject abruptly.

"Shopping?" I said

"Sure it'll be great" She smiled. I smiled uneasily not really liking the idea.

"Well I'm going to go find Oliver" I said rising from the chair. At the door I paused and turned around about to ask her which way his room was, but Jane had already disappeared. Sighing I stepped out into the hallway. I was going in what I thought was the right direction when a small rush of wind went past and Oliver was standing in front of me.

"Where are you going?" He laughed.

"Your room?" I said. Taking my hand we walked up to his room in the opposite direction to what I was going.

"So I hear my mum is taking you shopping tomorrow?" He said.

"Hmm"

"Excited?" he joked, "come on you'll enjoy it, you'll get to see Paris" he said.

"I'm not the biggest fan of shopping" I said.

"You're not getting out of it though" He chuckled. As we entered his room I caught site of my reflection.

"I need a hair cut" I muttered.

"What was that?" He said despite his perfect hearing.

"Can I have a pair of scissors?" I asked. Looking uncertain he handed me a pair from the bathroom. Standing in front of the mirror I cut my hair to the usual length and sharpness I liked. My haircuts were legendary in La push.

"Done!" I said coming out.

"I like it" he said running his hands through my hair.

"I'm going to go for a run; maybe the pack is out today" I kissed him briefly and went over to the window. "I'm just going to climb down" I said and with that I sprung myself over the balcony and ran over to the forest.

OxO

Opov

I watched her jump over the balcony and into the forest. I loved the way her dark hair shined under the sun and the beautiful russet tones of her skin. I walked out of my room to find my parents. Like I thought they would be, they were sitting in the library, buried in books.

"Hey" I said. To my disappointment neither of them jumped.

"Leah is a lovely woman Oliver" Mum said smiling.

"But?" I said knowingly

"Well she's human, it's dangerous for them to be around us" Dad finished.

"Well you see, Leah will be fine there is something about her that…repels bites…I didn't tell you before but she was there when Tony died and before he was attacked ,he didn't kill her, he didn't touch her" I said hoping I wasn't giving away to much.

"Really?" Dad said surprised.

"This is interesting" Mum said slowly.

"Where is Leah now?" Dad asked  
"Hmm? Oh she went for a wander on the property for a bit" I said "well I'm going to go and catch up with her" I turned to leave quickly before they asked anymore questions. I sprinted through the house and out in to the forest, following her trail. I caught up with her as she jumped over a stream. She gave me a look and kept running. I perched on a tree watching her.

OxO

Lpov

I saw him following me and gave him a look which I hoped conveyed that I wasn't in the mood. In the mood for what, I wasn't sure. I was to busy trying to talk to everyone.

"_Leah I haven't heard from you in ages!"_ Seth said excitedly

"_I'm fine" _I said.

"_Are you really in France?"_ Jacob asked _"Your mum said you were but I didn't really think.."_ he trailed off.

"_Yea my…my boyfriend paid for it"_

"_Boy friend?"_ Seth asked. There was silence in my head for a moment as I let them see it all, well most of it.

"_You imprinted?"_ Seth said excitedly.

"_On a Werewolf?" _Jacob said sounding angry, _"that's dangerous!"_

"_Like vampires aren't?"_ I said annoyed "_Plus he wouldn't hurt me_"

Jacob snorted. Putting as much venom into my mind voice I said

"_Don't tell me what to do Jacob and don't you dare judge me"_ I ran behind the trees and phased back, cutting out their voices. The chat had left me in a bad mood.

Oliver jumped to the ground next to me.

"Hey" we both said at the same time. Taking our time we both headed back to the house.

"Mum and Dad were telling me to be careful with you" he began "then I told them that…that you repel werewolf bites" he said I giggled, to me it sounded quite funny.

"Mum seemed a little suspicious and Dad will probably ask you about it" he continued.

"What if they figure out it was me Oliver?" I said worried.

"They don't know that you killed Tony, and it was self defence. You did the right thing" He kissed me quickly on the mouth and we walked inside.

OxO

I woke up to the sound of knocking on my door.

"Leah, Its Jane" she called out. I walked over to the door rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Hey what's' up?" I said.

"We're going shopping today remember?" She said smiling. Internally I groaned. Jane seemed like the type who liked…girly things.

"Ok I'll go get dressed" I said closing the door. Quickly I pulled on my jeans and a top and slipped down to the kitchen. Jane passed me a bit of toast.

"I'm glad you found your way down here" she joked. I smiled and continued eating my food. A few minuted later Oliver came down into the kitchen and kissed me quickly.

"Well let's go!" Jane said grabbing my arm and pulling me outside. I smiled weakly at Oliver who just laughed.

We made it to the city. It was busy with people sitting at cafés and carrying around shopping bags. Jane led me to shop after shop of clothing, bags, shoes and jewellery. We were in a shoe shop when I finally saw something I wanted. They were long black boots the almost reached the knees. I normally would never have even bothered looking at them; at home I only got what was necessary. Jane caught me looking at them.

"Do you want them?" She asked.

"Oh yea…but I couldn't" I said.

"Well I do insist…don't say no every time I offer ok?" she said laughing. When we left the shop I had the shoes.

While Jane tried on a few dresses I had a look at the jackets. I saw an awesome leather one; it was long and reminded me of the jackets the girl wore in underworld. Jane caught me looking and when we left the shop I had that as well. We stopped at a café for lunch afterwards.

"So do you like what you got?" Jane asked me.

"Yea they are so awesome thanks" I said.

"Full moon tonight" She said.

"Really? So you guys are gonna be…" I trailed off.

"Hmm, Oliver said you can't get bitten, that's amazing" She said with wide eyes.

"Yea it's kinda cool" I said feel uncomfortable. Fortunately the waiter came and interrupted the conversation. I ordered simple pasta afraid of accidentally getting snails.

"Well when you're done I suppose we will have to get back. It's a long drive and I don't want to be caught in the car with I change…no matter you're condition. "Jane said.

When we got back I dropped my stuff in my room. I looked up at the balcony and saw Oliver standing there.

"Leah, this is important. We need to go. To run so far before…the moon" He said urgently.

"Oliver don't worry I'll just phase well be fine" I said relaxed.

"Leah. When we change…we can read each other's minds if we are close enough." He said. My eyes widened as I realized what he was telling me. I grabbed the first jacket I saw which was my new one. Throwing it on I jumped out the window after Oliver. We ran so fast. Oh so fast. We had only gotten a few kilometres away when it happened.

* * *

**Thats the chapter. PLEASE review i really want to know what you think. remember the more reviews the more motivations = new chapter really quick (see it worked last time ;) ) enjoy!**


	13. Revenge ruins a good person

**Hello! well here is the new chapter! its not as long as the last two but its action packed! Thanks XxGiantGreenCrayonxX, Sailor alpha tomboy, ari11990, PearlAngel16, Jennyabc and Crystal-Darkness-331=realname, for reviewing! it was so great to read all the reviews and they are partly why i felt like updating so soon :) any way enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the twilight saga just my own story..and im borrowing Leah :P  
**

* * *

Chapter 13. Revenge ruins a good person.

"_Leah, this is important. We need to go. To run so far before…the moon" He said urgently._

"_Oliver don't worry I'll just phase well be fine" I said relaxed._

"_Leah. When we change…we can read each other's minds if we are close enough." He said. My eyes widened as I realized what he was telling me. I grabbed the first jacket I saw which was my new one. Throwing it on I jumped out the window after Oliver. We ran so fast. Oh so fast. We had only gotten a few kilometres away when it happened._

I'm not one to get scared easily. In this situation I wasn't even sure it was fear I was feeling. As a wolf I knew I could take them but they were Oliver's parents and what if...what if Oliver turned against me to?

Any way back to real life.

We had run as far and fast as we could but it wasn't enough. The moon came out from behind the clouds and Oliver started to change. His skin turned silver, his body changing into a strange shape. He let out moans of pain as his body changed its bone structure. I realized that to stay alive I had to phase. I didn't have time to think about what we were going to do. I knew 3 facts;

His parents would find out through some mind link.

They are going to want revenge

I had to get outta there as quick as I could.

I pulled my clothes off throwing them up into a tree. I phased in the same quick moment, just before Oliver turned towards me. I looked at him, catching his eyes and it seemed like he was trying to tell me that it would be ok. I gave a soft yelp and turned to run, noticing I couldn't hear the pack in my head. Oliver followed me and we ran together keeping pace. The feeling of ice creeping over me was what first alerted me to their presence. Then the howls. At first it was mournful, making me realize they knew what I had done. Then they became snarls of anger. There was the sound of thudding paws behind us and the cold icy feeling intensified.

Oliver stopped and turned around to face them. His mouth was pulled back into a snarl and he was crouched into a fighting position. I stopped and stood behind him, waiting for them.

Jane burst through the trees first lunging right at me. Oliver met her mid leap, knocking her to the ground. She rolled and turned to face us.

From her mouth came guttural snarls. Then surprising me a rough voice that only just held what her voice usually sounds like formed words.

"She killed him Oliver" Jane snarled.

"She saved someone from him" Oliver hissed back. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Christopher leap through the trees coming for me. Oliver was distracted with Jane and I didn't hesitate. Instinct took over. I turned and met him mid air, my teeth scraping down his torso. He howled in pain as he fell to the ground. Jane let out an enraged cry and scratched me down my back. I let out a small yelp but attacked back, my wounds already healing. Christopher wasn't so lucky. Oliver had him pinned down and they were snapping at each other.

"I will make you pay" Jane hissed her ice blue eyes flashing with anger. I dodged her leap and she only just stopped before she hit a tree. I glanced over quickly to see Oliver and Christopher fighting at a fast pace. Faster than the vampires did. Before I had the chance to glance back at Jane she was on my back, biting into me. I let out a feral snarl and with my claws; I threw her into a tree. She slumped to the ground unconscious as a crack formed along the trunk.

Next I leaped over to Oliver and with my full force I slammed Christopher into a tree. He didn't go unconscious but he let out howls of agony. While we had the chance me and Oliver ran. I glanced up at the horizon and noticed the sun rising. Oliver was changing back as he ran.

"Wait here Leah" he said before he doubled back. I was only waiting for a moment, glancing around anxiously when I saw him emerge from the trees. He handed me my clothes and I quickly phased back to change, not know how long it would be before the followed us.

We headed straight to the air port, running so fast no human could see us, only tell of our passing was a small breeze that followed in out wake.

"Oliver" I said when we got to the airport, "I'm sorry"

"Hey it was my fault; I should have known this would happen."

"Let's go home" I said sounding tired. We boarded a flight to Port Angeles.

* * *

**Ok thats it! i really hope you liked it! please review! its my motivation!tell me what you liked, hated and what you think would be a good idea!i really want to know these things :)  
**

**thanks**

**xx NightOxOWatcher  
**


	14. Chapter 14 Reunion

**Hey!!! here is the new chapter! sorry about the wait! i hope you like it :) and thanks for all the reviews! keep them coming please!!!! xx NightOxOWatcher. **

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie meyer not me!  
**

* * *

Chapter 14: Reunion

I didn't remember the flight much. I spent most of I sleeping. Oliver had spent the time looking anxiously about as if Jane would leap through the bottom of the plane. She couldn't do that could she?

I leaned close to Oliver, taken comfort in his presence. It was strange to think I would be going home. I hadn't seen it in a few weeks, but it felt like years. I looked over the weeks in my mind recalling the day I met Tony, the wonderful week he showed me. Then the day he died. That day was the day I had met Oliver. We had both been brought together by grief and fate. Next was when we went to France. Then his parents. I figured that Jane was scarier then Christopher.

Oliver stirred in his seat next to me. I looked up at him and noticed he had a tinge of panic in his eyes. His face was set in a way that conveyed he wasn't going to let anything happen to us.

"It's ok" I said trying to smile for him. He smiled back, making my heart leap, though the smile didn't reach his eyes. He leaned over and kissed me, running a hand through my hair.

"It's not, but thanks for saying any way" he said. It was hours before we would land so I let myself slip back into sleep, feeling his arms wrap around me.

I woke as the plane landed. A knot of excitement coiled its way around my stomach. When we finally got out of the airport I hailed a Taxi giving them the address. As we drove through Port Angeles and into the lush green forests I felt more and more relaxed. As we drove closer to the house I saw one of the pack racing in the trees. Oliver was tense in his seat. His eyes flicked about for any trace of a threat. I preferred him when he was relaxed.

"We are almost there" I said smiling. Suddenly he seemed nervous. "Don't worry, If I love you, then they will love you" He kissed me sweetly but we had to break away as we reached the drive way. I quickly paid the driver and we got out.

Mum came running down from out of the house and half the pack followed. I was enveloped in hugs but I still managed to keep hold of Oliver's hand. Seth was shouting hello along with Sam, Embry and Quill. Jacob was at the side with a lazy grin on his face, holding on to his hand was Nessie. Mum came up to me, her face angry.

"Why haven't you called? I've been worried for days" She said, throwing up her hands.

"Great to see you to mum" I laughed and hugged her. I soon noticed the curious but slightly hostile glances towards Oliver.

"This is Oliver" I said pulling him closer to me. The others eye's flicked towards him.

"What is he?" Sam asked. I looked at Jacob and saw he hadn't said anything about it.

"He is a werewolf, a child of the moon" I said carefully. A chorus of snarls sounded around us.

"Don't you dare touch him" I hissed. Oliver placed a hand on my shoulder. Sam visibly flinched.

"Get your hand off her, filth" Sam hissed.

"ENOUGH" I yelled. They all stepped back. "Oliver isn't hurting anyone, and you all better back off" I glared at each of them.

"Let's go inside" Mum said quietly but still in a commanding tone. I followed her inside pulling Oliver behind me. His body was tense.

"It's ok" I whispered to him. He nodded and kept walking. We sat around the table, the rest of the pack crowded around the kitchen.

"You have some explaining to do then" Mum said. I took a deep breath.

"Oliver, my boyfriend, is a werewolf" I said glancing around the table, Oliver squeezed my hand. Sam was glaring openly at him. "I met his brother in New York. We had become close in the few weeks I knew him. One night I was running in the park and I saw a werewolf. A proper one. It was attacking a woman so I attacked it. I killed it." I said going quiet for a moment. "It was Tony, Oliver's brother." A tear slipped down my face. "Oliver met me soon after and i told him what had happened." I took a deep breath. "I imprinted on him." More snarls sounded around the table. Mum amazingly silenced them with a look that even I wanted to shake at seeing. "We then went to France, where I met his parents. On the most part they seemed quite nice" I said grinning slightly.

"Yea until they found out you killed their son" Jacob said wiping the grin of my face.

"So what? Now they are going to come kill you?" Seth asked thinking of how vampires are so fond of revenge.

"They tried to already" Oliver said.

"That's your fault, if they hurt her I will kill you" Sam snarled.

"But they didn't did they? Want to know why? Because Oliver was there to stop them, he protected me even as a werewolf" I yelled. They went silent. "I've had enough" I said and stalked off to my room, Oliver followed quietly, ignoring the glares from the pack.

Later on it had quietened down. Most of them went home. Mum came in offering Oliver with tea. At least she liked him. I went out for a walk while Oliver slept – he had been awake the whole plane trip – to the beach. I spent most of the time looking at my feet and I walked through the sand, I didn't notice a figure ahead of me until they spoke.

"Hey" He said.

"What do you want Sam" I said frostily.

"I'm sorry but I just want you to be safe, he could hurt you!" Sam said.

"I'm a werewolf! I'm not meant to be safe" I hissed. Sam was quiet for a moment.

"It hurts you know" He whispered.

"What does?" I asked confused.

"Seeing you with him and….and not me" He said.

"Yea? Well get used to it, I had to live through it with you and Emily" I hissed, ignoring the brief flare of pain in my chest. He reached his hand up to my face.

"I still love you" He said softly.

"But not enough, and I don't love you anymore" I said hitting his hand away. "You hurt me too much" And I stalked away. The sand slipped under my feet as I started running, I wiped away angry tears from my eyes and stepped in to the trees mid leap, phasing as I did so.


	15. The good old clearing

**Hey guys! here is the next chapter! im sorry its taken so long! and thanks to every one who reviewd! it means so much! enjoy the chapter, im not sure how many are left after this...**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie meyer and not me!**

* * *

Chapter 15 – The good old clearing

I didn't feel like going home. I ran through the forest. I suddenly realized that I couldn't hear any voices in my head. I spread my mind out and they all suddenly flooded in.

"_Leah come home…come back" _I pulled my mind back in and the voices disappeared. It shocked me. How is it that I can do this? Got to say it's a hell of a lot better! I let my thoughts drift to the conversation I had with Sam. He wanted to kiss me. I could see it. A small part of me, wanted him to. That part burned through my heart. I found myself imagining it happen. As Sam leaned in his face changed into Oliver's. My heart thudded. I put my attention back to the forest I was speeding through. I stopped in what appeared to be an empty clearing. I phased back and got my clothing back on. I hadn't realized I had tied it around my foot in my haste to leave the beach.

I walked into the middle of the clearing and sat down. I looked up to the moon thinking of Oliver. I didn't matter if I still loved Sam, because he has nothing on Oliver. My heart only kept beating because Oliver is here. I always thought that the imprints just totally obliterated any feelings like that towards other people. After I realized I had imprinted I didn't dig into my feelings for Sam or Tony. I fell back into the grass. It was then that I heard another person breathing. I snapped up and looked around, pulling myself into a defensive position.

"It's ok" She said flipping back her brown hair. "I'm not hungry" she laughed flashing her fangs.

"Bella" I said in a way of greeting.

"Heard you have a new breed of boyfriend in town" She laughed, smiling in what she probably thought as friendly. The fangs always crept me out.

"Yea, Oliver" I replied.

"Some of the pack sure kicked up a fuss. Jacob doesn't seem to mind him though. "She continued.

"Bet it feels good for you, not being in danger all the time anymore" I whispered wistfully.

"Yea, it's good to know my family is safe again. Thank you so much for helping with the vulturi and that" She smiled.

"I was only doing pack duty." I said stiffly. Her smile fell a bit. "Where's Edward?" I asked.

"With Nessie, she looks like she is 13 now" Bella said. I wanted to be left alone in my current mood so I decided to try and leave.

"Well…" I began but before I had the chance and pair of ice cold fangs bit into me. Nails as sharp as claws dug into my back.

It only took me a moment to lash out and kick them square in the stomach. The claws slipped from my back, which began to heal instantly. The fangs slipped out with a sickening sucking noise.

"Jane" I hissed.

"Leah, how nice to see you again" She cackled. I glanced at Bella, urging her to leave. She looked between us with confused eyes. "Now don't be alarmed darling, I just want to leave my mark" and she cackled again. My fingers slipped towards the bite but it was already healed over. I guess shape shifters don't get affected by Werewolf bites, unlike Vampire bites.

"Shame, it didn't work" I hissed sarcastically. I started crouching in a defensive position.

"No matter" She smiled. "Chris" She called. My blood froze…just a little bit. One I could take…two…not so much. My eyes flicked over towards Bella.

"Damn it" I hissed. Christopher had her in a pretty tight grip. No help from that direction. I turned my attention back to Jane.

"Let her go" I said forcefully.

"Don't really feel like it to be honest" Jane said shrugging as if we were sitting in a café happily and not about to rip each other's faces off. In a quick movement Chris threw Bella through a few trees. I didn't have time to stop him because Jane lunged at me in the same moment, throwing me to the ground. Christopher grabbed my arms in an iron grip. I tried to phase but Jane was muttering something which seemed to stop me. All I saw was a hand falling towards my head and then it all went black.

O pov.

I was sleeping on her bed when I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I pulled up from the bed. The next thing I became aware of was a high pitched voice yelling for help. I leapt out of the room and collided into a beautiful vampire.

"Clam down" I said my thoughts thinking frantically. Where is Leah?

"They have her" She sobbed. "I couldn't stop them, I didn't understand until it was…was to late" She wailed.

"Please, who?" I said.

"Them, Werewolves. Jane, Leah said her name was Jane. They have her!" She yelled at me. I glanced around and saw the pack standing around us. A man with bronze hair flew through the door and grabbed the vampire girl into his arms. Their mouths moved quickly, murmuring words to each other.

"Your parents" Sam spat "Have Leah" glaring at me.

"Please let us help!" The vampire girl said.

"Bella, please be quiet while I figure this out" Jacob said. Bella's face looked a little taken aback but she stayed quiet. "Sam you and your pack go out into the forest and surround them if you find them. Don't fight them until I give you the signal" He barked out more orders and groups of people ran from the house.

"Jacob. What do we do?" The man holding Bella asked.

"Edward, get the rest of your family. We need your help." He said "But leave Nessie at home" he added. Edward nodded curtly and left, taking Bella with him. I made to follow. "Wait Oliver. I need to know; if it comes to it will you kill your parents?" He asked quietly in a voice full of emotion.

"Yes" I said without thinking about it. Leah was all that mattered. Jacob nodded. We ran out the door, while we ran Jacob explained his plan. I will save you Leah! I cried in my thoughts.

* * *

**Ok thats the chapter! please review...even some ideas to make this story last long would be great! xx NightOxOWatcher**


	16. Leading up to it

**Hey sorry i havent updated in a while! i blame school completly :P any who, here it is i hope you like it! sorry its short! im hoping to update aagain soon and to be honest im not really that happy with this chapter but i hope you are! tell me what you think!!!!! *hugs***

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to stephanie meyer not me :P**

* * *

Chapter 16 - Leading up to it....

LPov

"What do you intend to do with her Jane?" Christopher hissed. Jane flipped back her long hair and laughed.

"I intend to kill her of course" Jane smiled.

"Of course Dear, but you always have a bigger plan" Christopher smiled eerily.

"You know me to well" Her eyes danced with excitement. "We will lure them here because Oliver needs to die for betraying us"

"Of course, and I do feel like a fight" Christopher smiled the eerie smile again not at all bothered of the thought of killing his son. Maybe becoming a immortal makes you want revenge more than normal people…

"And then we shall kill her" Jane finished simply. I slowly tried to roll on to my back. They had dumped me on the hard slate floor of a house. I couldn't see any windows. Their eyes swept the room to where I was, they had thought I was asleep. Jane walked over to me and delivered a swift kick to my side. I let out a groan as I tried to get out of the way. My hands and feet had been tired together.

"Don't even think of escaping Leah" She spat at me. "The only reason we haven't killed you yet is because you will be help full to lure Oliver here" she glared at me.

"Jane, it would be a good idea, I think, if we killed him in front of her" Christopher laughed.

"That is so typical evil movie plan idiots" I said being my usual badass self. All I got was a kick to the ribs.

"Who's to say it isn't a good idea?" Jane laughed – no cackled. I started coughing uncontrollably.

"Thirsty are we?" Christopher asked faking concern. I continued to cough as if I had in hailed dust. Jane forced my head up and pushed a glass to my lips. It wasn't water. As my world faded to black it really hit home that I wasn't getting out of here easily – a plan would work better than comebacks here. As if to remind me I got another kick in my side finally pushing me into the darkness.

Sam Pov

I wanted to phase so I could kill him. Just running near him sent my anger soaring. Who was he to waltz in here, take Leah and then get her killed by his parents! I found myself snarling. Jacob glanced my way, seeming to know what I was snarling about. He shook his head at me. What the hell! I'm alpha as well, how dare he act like this to me.

"Your acting on your emotions, you no better than that Sam, stop it, for Leah's sake" Jacob said to me as he ran past me. He was right. I took a deep breath and was careful not to look at Oliver. If I did I might just have to kill him. A smile played on my lips.

O pov.

I was picking up their sent as the pack ran with me. I don't know what Jacob had told them all to do, but they obeyed him without question. Sam had a sour expression though – he seems the type to be the leader. I was running swift and fast, though Jacob had told us not to get there too quickly. My blood boiled at the thought of what they were doing to her. Two people were running beside me. They were the vampires.

"Why is it, every Jane I meet is evil?" Bella said, Edward chuckled.

" don't worry, we are more than experienced with problems like this" Edward said to me. Bella snorted.

"The super natural is never left alone it would seem." A tight smile on her lips. I nodded at them. Leah had told me what they had experienced with the Volturi. My skin crawled at the thought of them. They had killed so many werewolves. I felt my fangs slip out of my mouth in anger. I started running faster. They let me go. I didn't get far before I smelt them so strongly it was almost over powering. I left my claws slip out of my hands, and my fangs stayed out. I half changed – the best I could do without a full moon. My anger over took me and I threw my head back a roared.

"Ah he has finally arrived" Jane said.


End file.
